youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
We're Back!: A Mammal's Story
Cast *Rex-Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Woog-Tantor (Tarzan) *Dweeb-Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Elsa-Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Vorb-Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Captain Neweyes-King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Louie-Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Cecilia Nuthatch-Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Professor Screweyes-Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Stubbs the Clown-Genie (Aladdin) *Dr. Julia Bleeb-Flora (Sleeping Beauty; with Fauna and Merryweather as extras) *Buster the Baby Bird-Young Bambi (Bambi) *Buster's Mother-Mena (Bambi 2) *Buster's Father-The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Buster's Siblings-Young Ronno (Bambi 2), Geno and Gurri (Bambi) *Worm that the Birds are trying to eat-Heimlich (A Bug's Life; with Francis and Slim as extras) *Small Dinosaur (Deinonychosaur) that Rex (as a 'real animal') chases-Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Boy who wishes for a mustache-Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Twin Girls with Glasses-Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) and Jenny (Oliver and Company) *Girl who wishes that 'Dinosaurs are to be here right now'-Young Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Boy who wishes to see a 'Tryannosaurus Rex'-Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Boy who wishes to see 'One of these flying dinosaurs'-Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Boy who wishes to see a 'Plateosaurus'-Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) *Other Girl who wishes to see dinosaurs-Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Sasha (The Girl that gets a 'Thanksgiving Hat')-Chaca (The Emperor's New Groove) *Sasha's Mother-Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Meat Butcher-Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) *Man who says "Watch Where You're Going"-Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *Parade Leader-Genie as Parade Leader (Aladdin) *Parade Band-Prince Ali's Parade Marchers, Swordsmen and Dancing Girls (Aladdin) *Children watching Parade-The Darling Children and the Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Man who shouts "Gosh! Real Dinosaurs!" (After "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic)-George Darling (Peter Pan) *Panicking People-People of Agrabah Panicking (Aladdin) and People of Thebes Panicking (Hercules) *Screaming People (After Rex says "Where is Central Park?")-Screaming Crowd with Elephant Pyramid Toppling Over (Dumbo) *Man that Dweeb sees in Subway-Fagin (Oliver and Company) *Burglar with Gun-Clayton (Tarzan) *Grocery Sales Clerk-Queen Leah (Sleeping Beauty) *Cat screeching from trash can-Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *3 Gothic-Looking People-Warp Darkmatter, Grativina and Torque (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *The Crows-Shadow Demons, Masks and Voodoo Dolls (The Princess and the Frog) *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees-Oliver (Oliver and Company) and Marie (The Aristocats) *Stubbs dressed as a lion-Alex (Madagascar) *Frightened Man blowing bubble gum-Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Elephants-Gorillas (Tarzan) *Two Hood-horned Women who rund and holds the scepter durring the end of Act 1 - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) and Carmen Sandiego (When on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?) *Screaming man who wears glasses-Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Screaming woman with hair coming off-Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Mermaid holding American Flag-Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Richard (Mermaid's Normal Brother)-Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Children in the Museum-Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and the Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) *Theo (Brown-Skinned Boy)-Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Max (Child that Rex meets in the Museum)-Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Louie's Parents-Roger and Anita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Cecilia's Parents-Pheobus and Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *shere khan the sabor malcho snake jafar and adult ronno as the legends Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:CoolZDane